Everything
by twelvestopsandhome
Summary: Preshow. Everything is beginning to take its toll on Robin as memories come flooding back. RobinMarian. Quite sad but worth a read I think! hehe


Hey! Its great to see this amazing show finally has a fanfic section!! So I have loads of RH fics! Loads! But I'm to start with a sad one! Okay this is pre-show…while Robin and Much are in the Holy Land…italics are memories…the song is Everything by Simple Plan! Enjoy! Oh and let me know what you think! More soon! Jo!

_Everything_

_**It was three AM when you woke me up  
And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
Just to get away  
We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
And now I'm thinking about  
How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you**__  
_

'_Robin!' Marian screamed. 'What are you doing'?. Marian had been awaken from her sleep to see Robin falling in through the window making as much noise as physically possible._

'_Shush' he whispered putting his finger to his lips 'do you want to wake your father?' he asked. _

'_Well if he hasn't awoken with the noise you made he may never wake up' she whispered loudly._

'_Don't just lie there' he ordered._

'_Where are we going?' she asked excited rising from her bed suspiciously fully dressed. _

'_Walk?' he suggested. Marian nodded._

_After a very skilful (and graceful on Marian's part) decent down the side wall of Knighton Hall, Robin grabbed her hand and they proceeded to walk in particular direction. '_

_Do anything exciting today?' Robin asked. _

_Marian shrugged 'I finished the embroidery I was working on…its shocking it truly is…' Robin laughed. _

'_These hands weren't made for embroidery' Robin concurred squeezing her hand. _

'Soldier' a strong voice came.

Robin was lifted from his daze and looked up to meet the mans gaze.

'His Majesty requested your presence'. Robin nodded and made his way to the King's tent.

'Robin of Locksley' the King greeted him.

'My Lord' Robin bowed.

'You're quite a popular fellow around here did you know?' The King raised an eyebrow.

Robin simply smiled and looked at his feet.

'How long have you been with us soldier?' the King asked walking over to him.

'Nearly four years, your majesty'.

'and how do you find it?' the King asked again.

'Can I be honest?' Robin asked.

'I expect nothing else from you' the King insisted.

'I find myself doubting what I'm fighting for more and more' Robin breathed.

The King simply nodded his head but there was something in his eyes that made Robin believe that he may be thinking along the same lines.

'Do you wish to go home?' the King asked bluntly.

'Is that a trick question? Robin asked turning to the King.

The King shook his head.

'No, your majesty I wish to stay, I wish to fight'

King Richard smiled. 'That's what I thought, some of the men were worried about you' he explained

Robin's eyes narrowed slighty.

'That'll be all Locksley'

**Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
And everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you.**

'_My father says they're will be war' Marian spoke softly still holding his hand. 'in the Holy Land'._

'_I would not worry about it' Robin reassured her 'that is thousands of miles away. How could it affect us? The King is not going to up and leave his people for a war in a alien land' _

'_I suppose not' Marian shrugged. '_

_So tell me, what would you like for your birthday?' Robin asked. _

'_I have everything I want already' she smiled._

**When the car broke down  
We just kept walking along  
Till we hit this town  
There was nothing there at all  
But that was all okay  
We spent all our money on stupid things  
But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you**

'Master' called Much entering the tent 'there you are, we've been looking for you.'

Robin walked to Much and put his arm around his shoulder 'Okay, what are we up to tonight then?'

'Eh.. We're just around the fire' Much explained 'something wrong?'

Robin shook his head 'it's her birthday today.'

Much nodded understandingly 'you have us' he joked.

**Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you**

'_It's getting bright!' Marian announced slighty shocked 'I have to get home.'_

_Robin groaned in frustration 'I cannot wait til the day where I can spend every living moment with you without having someone to answer to'._

'_It'll come' Marian promised him 'Be patient'._

_Finding themselves back at Knighton Hall Marian proceeded to scale the wall she had early descended. '_

_Marian' Robin called up to her 'Don't worry about the war' he smiled, already knowing that he was to leave for the Holy Land in a few short weeks._

**Now I'm sitting here, like we used to do  
I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you**

'Much' Robin whispered late one night.

'Yes master' Much answered immediately.

'I want to go home' he admitted.

They suddenly heard loud noise from outside the tent. Robin sprung to his feet and grabbed his sword.

'_you told me it was nothing to worry about' she screamed at him. _

'_Yes, but I wasn't to know…' he tried to explain. 'Please Marian you're making this a lot harder than it already is' _

'_Oh I am sorry, is this hard for you saying it, try hearing it!' she spat at him._

'_I have to go…' he said lamely. _

'_You don't have to do anything!' she begged him. _

_He remained silent. '_

_There is nothing I can say is there?' she asked quietly. He shook his head._

**Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right (Everything feels right)  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right**

'We cannot guarantee he will awake' the physician spoke.

Much looked at him alarmed. 'He will wake up' he spoke confidently.

'Regardless, we must move one' King Richard announced 'if…when he awakes you are to return to England'

'Yes your majesty' Much smiled.

'God Bless, Robin of Locksley' King Richard looked down at Robin's sleeping body and walked out of the tent.

**You walked away  
Just one more day  
It's all I need, just one more day with you  
**

Marian awoke with a start after a vivid dream realising she had tears in her eyes she wiped them quickly. Without a thought she walked to her window and looked down. It was something she did regularly when he first left. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes and silently prayed that she had had just one more day.

**You walked away  
Just one more day  
It's all I need, just one more day with you  
**


End file.
